


Float

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drugs are marvelous—it's life that's evil. And sometimes the only way to face it is to get completely twisted" E. Jean Carroll. Sometimes, he just had to get away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal

Sometimes he just had to get away from it all, to free himself from everything that was holding him to reality, to just let go.

Vicodin served as his doorway, his guide into the world of not feeling. With the Vicodin, he could just _be_.

In his defense, he didn't do it often, only when things got really bad, and then it was only when things got so hard to handle that he thought his head would just explode.

Every gate needs something to open it. His was the alcohol. Sometimes bourbon, scotch.

He always knew when to stop, where in the bottles, so he took _just _enough Vicodin mixed with _just _enough alcohol to be able to lose all of his troubles, but not all of himself.


End file.
